


Inked Skin

by Just_morefandomtrash



Series: Seung-gil Lee Week 1st July - 7th July [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Change of pronouns, Gen, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Seung, Tattoo Artist Phichit, Tattoo Artist Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 19:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11386818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_morefandomtrash/pseuds/Just_morefandomtrash
Summary: Prompt: Free dayFt: Tattoos (again, no regrets), genderfluid Seung (again), and acceptance.





	Inked Skin

“You want a tattoo someday?”

Seung looked up from his book to watch his sister and mother talk in the kitchen, his father filling up the dog’s water bowl.

“Yeah, but the laws here discourage it don’t they. I’d have to get it abroad for it to be completely legal.”

“Tattoos Noona?”

They turn to face him, his sister smiling in delight.

“I want something awesome, such as a dagger or a dragon. It would be so cool, don’t you think?”

“But, aren’t they permanent? What if you end up not liking it?”

“I’ll cross that bridge if I get to it.”

He nodded and curled back up with his book, snuggling back into the sofa as the trio continued to discuss the possibilities for when Yeong-Hui was old enough.

\---

“Appa, Eomma, I have something to tell you.”

“Come here Seung, you have no need to look so worried.”

They remained partially hidden by the doorframe, nervously tugging at the skirt they were wearing out of sight. They’d already had this conversation with their sister who had been more than willing to pass on old and unwanted clothes for them to try out. It was just… more nerve-wracking to repeat it with their parents. Taking a deep breath, they stepped out, the skirt fluttering behind them.

“Wow. You look stunning Seung. I wish I could pull off a skirt like that."

It takes a moment for his father’s words to sink in, and when they do they step back slightly in confusion.

“W-wait what? You’re not mad?”

Their mother laughs and beckons for them to come closer, their skirt fluttering around their ankles as they moved. Standing in front of their parents, they bowed their head slightly, not daring to meet their eyes.

“Skirts are great to wear you know? What should we use for you in English?”

“Ah… neutral pronouns please.”

“Alright, now sit down, we’re going to order you some new clothes so you don’t just have your sister’s hand-me-downs.”

\---

Seung was seriously questioning their life choices at this point in their life.

Somehow, Yeong-Hui had managed to persuade their parents to take them on holiday to America for their 18th birthday so that they could get tattoos together.

Without asking them first.

Sure, they’d been considering getting a tattoo but so soon?

They sighed as their parents and sister cooed and chattered away about the different shops around them, scrolling through their Instagram and liking the occasional post. Over time, they’d managed to obtain a small gathering of like-minded people: non-genderconforming introverts and extroverts who enjoyed art and reading. Snapping a quick photo of a flower arrangement as they passed, they uploaded it, likes and comments flooding in almost immediately.

“Seung? We’re here! The best tattoo shop in the whole of Detroit!”

Slipping their phone into their pocket, looking up to see a bright shopfront, people bustling around inside. They followed their parents in, the familiar sound of kpop drifting through the air as one of the employees bounded over.

“Greetings! My name is Phichit Chulanont, how may I help today?”

“My sibling and I booked appointments for tattoos, I believe that I was with someone called Katsuki Yuuri?”

“Oh Yuuri? YUURI! CUSTOMER!”

Someone else makes their way over, much slower this time, tugging on their knee high socks before standing next to Phichit.

“Hello, you must be Yeong-Hui right? Come with me, I have some sketches I can show you based off of the ideas you sent.”

Their sister walked away with Yuuri, chattering animatedly as they went.

“Seung, we were thinking of looking around the shops for a bit if that was okay with you.”

“Yeah, sure. Love you.”

“Love you too. Choose wisely!"

They waved goodbye, turning back to Phichit once they were out of sight. Allowing themself to be led to a room further back, Phichit waving to other workers as they passed.

“What pronouns should I use for you?”

“O-oh, they/them please.”

“Great, I go by he/him. Now, your sister said that you were looking for something to do with flowers and fans, so I have couple of designs prepared.”

“I was thinking that maybe I should get two, I spotted a flower that I’d like somewhere on the way in.”

“Sure! Let me find them and we can get started.”

Seung stepped out to meet their sister clutching paperwork concerning tattoo care and another piece with Phichit’s number on it, a light blush dusting their cheek.

_“Tell you what, second tattoo’s on me. Cute people like you deserve to be showered in gifts.”_

They shook away the thought, approaching Yeong-Hui and poking her shoulder, causing her to shriek in surprise.

“Where did you come from? And what took you so long?”

“I came from inside, and guess who got somene’s number and a free tattoo.”

“No way.”

“Yes way.”

Lifting the hem of their shirt to show off the flower on their hip, they let it slip off their shoulder to show off the floral fan, giggling at their sister’s gasp.

“You lucky human being!”

“I know right? Two perfect tattoos and a gorgeous man’s number!”

The pair of them laughed and set off to find their parents, Seung admiring the dagger now decorating their sister’s left arm.


End file.
